


the wonder that keeps the stars apart

by ghani



Series: whatever a moon has always meant [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Bandom
Genre: Almost setting a hotel room on fire, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bandom - Freeform, Best Friends, Choking, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Happy Sex, M/M, PWP, Teasing, Top Brian/bottom Jimmy, a7x, drunksex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghani/pseuds/ghani
Summary: Too drunk, too long on the road, too young and too tired, too in love and too damned drunk to care. Sometimes friendship goes beyond love, sometimes you know each other so well you finish each other's sandwiches. Or cigarettes. Or beer.
Relationships: Synyster Gates/Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan
Series: whatever a moon has always meant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155854
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	the wonder that keeps the stars apart

Brian drew a fingertip down the long spine next to him, tracking each shiver and twitch that followed like he was watching the ripples of a pool after dropping in a pebble. Ink writhed, skin shifted where it stretched over shoulder blades, fitted taut over slabs of muscle and bone. A sleepy mumble of protest startled him from his reverie, followed by a violent upheaval of blankets, sheets and limbs as Jimmy moved irritably away from the curious prodding and touching from his lover. 

"Whamngh?" Jimmy's eyes were bleary in their annoyance, as incoherent as his protest and Brian's smirk flared like a lighter in the dark before vanishing again. 

There was nothing quite like a completely fucked out Jimmy. Brian watched him, silent and hungry with his cigarette dangling unlit from his lips, fingers shaking just enough to keep pinned at his sides for a few more minutes while he fought his breathing under control. Jimmy sprawled like he'd fallen (he sort of had) over the bed, jeans still attached to one leg where they'd ruched down and been kicked free by one foot but not the other. The dark denim had seemingly stuck on his sock, while his other foot, long and bare as the rest of him, was wedged up against the headboard. Brian's eyes traced up to his knee, along his thigh and the pale, pale skin that was so soft it didn't feel real under his fingertips. Jimmy, apparently, was ticklish if you drew a line, featherlight, where his ass connected to his thigh. not that Jimmy had much of an ass until you pinned him flat, trapping his cock beneath his stomach and twisting an arm up til the back of his hand was flat to his own spine, to keep him from bucking you off in a moment of joyous pique at being so closely examined. His voice still hissed in Brian's ears, hungry, sibilant and rasping with need, "Come on, Brian, I _need_ , I need...." 

Brian's gaze swept up, over ribs and chest moving a bit quick with each breath, Jimmy still fighting to catch it after he came, the evidence spattered over his hip and stomach despite the tissues loosely grasped in his fingers to clean himself up. Brian dragged a hand back through his own hair, tousled from being grabbed and pulled by those long fingers. Jimmy always knew how he liked his hair played with, drunk, high or sober. Brian's eyes wandered over the inked handcuffs that locked Jimmy in to his skin, the tattoo marred by the marks of his own teeth and mouth having taken their time. Swallowing hard, he watched his lover breathe, having dug the lighter out of jeans pocket from the floor, hands moving mechanically, precisely to thumb down the flint til the flame found the cigarette. His hands still shook, a little, then a little more as Jimmy's groan seemed pressed from him by Brian's stare. 

"Damn, boy, you've got some _fire_." Blue eyes, blue as blue in blue, flickered as he focused in on Brian, muzzy and mixed like peering from beyond the veil back to the living. Le Petite Morte, the French said. Or maybe not. Jimmy looked like maybe now he knew such secrets of the universe, eyes laughing while his mouth never twitched. "You fucked bastard, gimme-" a long arm reached, trembling slightly towards Brian and the shorter man jerked away flailing, trying to keep the lit end from jabbing Jimmy's blindly questing fingers. 

"Calm your tits," he snorted, and moved his hand to Jimmy's lips, thumb brushing against the slightly swollen, stretched skin before he felt them open, wrap around the filter and suck. Brian let him have it a moment, feeling the brush of smoke over his fingers as the drummer exhaled around them, then took a steadying drag of his own. 

"Bitch I own your tits," Jimmy mumbled, groping again towards Brian til his hand wrapped around one thigh, tight at first, then relaxing. "your tits, your dick, that ass, those hands, those fucking _wicked fingers..._ "

Brian rolled his eyes, "yeah, that dick that just fucked you senseless-"

"Mmmm, the only dick that can," Jimmy stretched, seeming to notice his foot caught in his jeans and kicking futilely at it for a moment before he folded up his frame to reach for the offending article. And slid gracelessly off the side of the bed. 

Brian choked on the smoke he had just inhaled, laughing at the muffled thump and indignant gurgle that followed and he started to lean over to get a look when a hand snaked back up and dragged him unceremoniously over the side. He squawked, struggled for balance, and then cigarette and all landed with his own indignant squawk on Jimmy's naked body. 

"Listen here Rathead!" the old, childhood nickname slipping free as he struggled, ineffective against the drummer's leverage and strength while scrambling to keep the lit cigarette from hitting so much bare skin, or setting the room on fire. By that time Jimmy's giggles had doubled, drifting up from that impossible mess of warm, damp skin that Brian couldn't bring himself to wriggle free of. He could feel the gradual shift as Jimmy's hands found his hips, slid a knee between his thighs and Brian ground helplessly against him before he even realized what he was doing. 

"Yeah," Jimmy's breath was hot against his ear, "but you want me-" any further attempt at seduction was interrupted when Jimmy broke off in a yelp, dumping Brian on his ass to rub furiously at a reddening spot on one shoulder where hot ash had dripped. "Motherfucker!" 

Brian snorted and took another drag, then hauled himself up to drop the remains in a mostly empty glass. "I didn't do it on purpose," he half apologized, half protested as he watched his friend pick himself up off the floor, limbs flexing and bending, tattoos creasing and stretching. 

Jimmy rolled his eyes, then reached again for Brian, his purpose clear. "You owe me one."

Brian had one hand braced against the cheap hotel nightstand, the other reaching for Jimmy's hair even as he leaned in. Not like Jimmy had to stretch, easily sliding one hand over his dick and the other across his hip. 

"You know I'd give it up anyways, right?" Brian murmured, one hand finding Jimmy's hair, "nobody says no to you." Jimmy's mouth was wet and warm as it found his ear but the contrast of his breath over the damp skin was what really sent the goosebumps across his shoulders, prickling in his spine. 

"Maybe not Nobody," Jimmy's voice was still low, "but I sure as fuck know you never have." Brian shuddered, breath escaping in a rush. He bent his head, ignoring the way his hair dropped in his eyes and mouthing the red mark the ash had left on Jimmy's skin, feeling heavy arms circle him and draw him in. His cock twitched where it pressed against Jimmy's bare upper thigh, and felt the other men's already digging in to his stomach, trapped between them. 

"Jimmy-" he breathed, then a spark of mischief, "oh _Reverend_ ," he added prayerfully, the words squished between his lips and the other man's shoulder. He felt as much as heard the explosive snort of amusement that left his lover's body.

"Fucker," Jimmy sounded faintly accusational, "Rathead always suited me better but now I'm stuck with this one," he admitted, sighing at Brian's kisses. He started a little at the feel of the man's teeth, ready to swat him away when he felt a hand reaching back, back around his hip around his ass and in to where he was still wet, still dripped, slick and stretched enough that those long fingers slid in with only the slightest pressure. For all the ease, because of the ease, Jimmy felt a thrill crawl up up his spine. "Bri..." he groaned, all thoughts of what Brian may or may not have owed him dissipating. "Brian, I-" His lover's laugh was low, muffled against his skin and between the fingers in his ass and the heat of Brian's breath, Jimmy felt his knees wanting to sag. 

"Is that what you want?" Brian shifted them towards the bed, turning Jimmy in his arms and smirking, sharp and hungry at the needy whine when he felt Brian's fingers pull away. 

"Always want you," Jimmy pulled free and sprawled back on the bed, stretching with that languid, carefree grace that so seldom seemed visible until his clothes came off, or when he settled at his kit. Brian's breath seemed to choke in his throat, need aching through his stomach, through his chest, spreading like fire through his veins. It was a familiar fire, but God, it still burned any sense free from him. 

"Yeah," the guitarist finally managed as he watched Jimmy lift one thigh, reach down between his legs to run a hand over his cock, then pressed a finger inside himself with another groan. 

"Right here, Brian," he murmured, "that's what I want, where I want, c'mon..." Jimmy arched as he pressed up and in himself before adding a second finger and Brian couldn't take any more, no matter how much he wanted to watch the drummer touch himself, tease himself beyond reason til he came again, filthy and frenzied. He knelt between those long legs, pressing down a chuckle at the misappropriated act of worship, and slid a single long finger next to Jimmy's. this prompted a long moan, followed by a short cry as Brian slid it back out to replace it with two. Apparently the hot skin was still sensitive, and the stretch of four fingers had Jimmy's hips lifting, twisting off the bed. 

"Oh you fucking..." Jimmy grated, voice pinched and hoarse. "Please, Brian I-" he cut off again to suck in a heaving breath as Brian's fingers curled, pressing against Jimmy's own to force them to rub against just the right spot. Another cry, half anguish and half croon of desperation dragged free from his chest. 

"Nobody ever says no to you," Brian crooned, "but sometimes... I can say _not yet_." He pressed harder and Jimmy thrashed, torn between pressing down on those fingers and jerking away at the overload of sensation as his breathing stuttered in his chest. Relenting, Brian pulled his fingers away and curled his body over Jimmy's, opting for a kiss instead. Jimmy's hand curled around the back of his neck, then after freeing the other copied the movement. Brian could feel the wetness of his cum and remaining lube on those fingers as they slid across his skin. It was filthy, desperate and sweet and he eagerly opened his mouth to that kiss as Jimmy surged up against him.

"C'mon," Jimmy urged, and Brian's eyes opened to catch his, seeing how his own hunger was matched there. "C'mon, god, don't you dare fucking make me-" there was a heave from beneath Brian as Jimmy suddenly gripped his hips between his thighs and shifted his weight, levering with his elbows, then hips. With enough force that the room spun, their foreheads knocked, Brian landed on his back with Jimmy straddling his hips. 

"Ow, fuck," Brian hissed, "fucking damnit-" Jimmy was laughing, high and joyous even as he leaned up to kiss the bumped spot on Brian's forehead and got a savage bite to his shoulder for his pains. This time Jimmy yelped, but repaid Brian with more kisses. 

"You said something about not yet?" Jimmy's voice was a low and lisping croon, lips drawing a line down Brian's cheek, over his jaw and below his ear. His tongue flicked over the sensitive skin until the man groaned and he felt an answering lift of his hips between his legs. "Fuck. That." One of his hands reached to Brian's throat, clasped it just firmly enough that if he tried to press upwards he'd be cutting off his own air. Jimmy could feel the vibration of Brian's next moan through his palm even as he straightened enough to reach back, palm Brian's cock and guide it in to himself with a sharp hiss. 

Brian whined, a shuddering and frantic sound as he felt himself sinking in to Jimmy's body. it was almost still too soon, his dick was almost too dry but no. Nobody said no to Jimmy. or... not yet, apparently. He pressed up helplessly against the hand on his throat, felt it tighten, felt the dizzying adrenaline rush that shot through him at the juxtaposition of being buried balls deep in his lover but so powerless. Jimmy always knew him so well. Brian opened his eyes (when had they closed?) and found Jimmy's gaze locked on his. those blue eyes were dark, so dark with the pupils blown, lips were just barely swollen from sucking Brian's cock earlier and the satisfaction written plain on those features... well, Brian was in no position to protest. 

"Fuck..." Was all Brian could choke out, acutely aware of every twitch of each of those long, strong fingers. Jimmy's grip eased, but his hips were still and Brian could feel the tension in him as he balanced the conflicting sensations of pleasure and pain that probably still lanced through him. Finally he saw that lean chest shudder in a breath, then another. it was Brian's turn to beg as he felt the muscles tight about his dick spasm. "Please .." Jimmy's eyes focused on him, then he rocked a little, hissing at the obscene sound of Brian's cock slipping back in to him. Then suddenly Jimmy gasped, jerked til his back arched, head thrown back in a soundless cry. With his lover's hand gone from his neck, Brian grasped those hips above his own and pressed up in to him again and again, keeping Jimmy from gaining any room to breathe, to think. For all his moments of control, the drummer was unraveling quickly, desperately as Brian's thick length stretched him open, rubbing against the one place inside him that sent twists of pleasure through his frame. Jimmy cried out as another thrust jolted him, and one long arm reached desperately to brace against Brian's shoulder, his free hand wrapping around his own cock. Brian didn't protest, just rolled his hips again. With Jimmy too lost in his pleasure to help, each movement teased more than it satiated, rocking only a an inch or two back and forth. Finally the he growled his frustration and it was his turn to press up, rolling their bodies til Jimmy was again pinned beneath him. His lover didn't try fight the reversal, just groaning as his back touched the sheets and his hand again found his cock, stroking slowly as Brian settled himself solidly between his thighs again. 

"There we go," he whispered, bracing a hand next to Jimmy's ribs while the other gripped his hip.each thrust buried him deep in the man's body, nearly slipping out each time he withdrew. For all the temptation to tease Jimmy further, Brian's own patience was strained, and the wet, clinging heat enveloping his cock was beyond anything he could resist. Brian seized one ankle and pulled Jimmy's leg up over his shoulder and knowing what he intended, Jimmy shifted to accommodate, scrabbling with one hand to grab a pillow and shove it below his own hips. Brian groaned, feeling the back of Jimmy's thigh flush against his chest on his next thrust, their bodies coming together as Jimmy folded and pressed beneath him, giving him room to sink so deep he could feel his balls press, then slap against the man's ass on his next thrusts. 

"Please," Jimmy whispered, "please, Bri, please...." his voice was a low whine of need, and Brian reached to press his hand over his throat, mirroring what Jimmy had done for him minutes before. The low gasp that escaped the taller man was confirmation enough that he'd guessed correctly at what was needed, and Brian felt a smirk sliding on to his own lips as his lover came apart. Head thrown back, hair sticking to his forehead and one hand fisted around his cock, Jimmy came across his own stomach, hips jerking erratically as he cried out. Brian felt a moment of deep satisfaction, then the muscles clenching about his own length had dragged him over the edge after Jimmy in a flash of blinding pleasure and several short, sharp gasps that might have been the drummer's name. Half plea, half prayer it was impossible to tell.

Through the thick haze of pleasure that still shivered through him, Jimmy felt Brian drop heavily over his chest, and each gasp for air was hot against his neck. the pounding of his own heart was echoed by Brian's where they were pressed together, hot damp skin against hot damp skin. It was almost a minute before Jimmy realized Brian was laughing. A tired, hoarse cackle, really, and he lifted a hand to smack against the other man's shaking shoulder.

"The fuck?" he rasped, repeating the weak gesture.

"You kinky bastard," Brian's lips normally would have tickled when he spoke, brushing below Jimmy's ear, but it seemed his senses had reached saturation point.

Jimmy tried to protest, but all he managed was a sort of weak, "... Meh," and prodded once more at Brian's heavy shoulder, his own chuckle a hoarse rasp in his own throat. "It looked like fun, and besides, it gets you going." 

Brian finally heaved himself up, weight on one elbow as he felt his length slide free from Jimmy's body. Jimmy shivered beneath him, much harder this time and Brian drew him back close as if shielding him with his own solid frame. For all Jimmy was taller, he seemed to fit snugly in his arms, even coiling himself slightly so Brian found himself looking directly in to those depthless blue eyes. 

"Yeah and who tried it out on me first," he murmured, placing his palm flat against Jimmy's cheek, "kinky fuck." His tone only held affection, for all the accusation in his words.

"Sap," Jimmy snorted but didn't pull away. Instead he mirrored the gesture, palm flat to Brian's cheek with his thumb rubbing Brian's top lip, then bottom. ".... you still owe me, motherfucker," he muttered, wrapping a leg around Brian to keep him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely in part inspired by this fucking photo of those two goddamned beloved miscreants 
> 
> Title from EE Cummings, damnit


End file.
